Talk:Magnetic Earring
Magnetic vs. Etheral One of the toughest choices after winning this BCNM seems to be which of these 2 earrings to chose. May I give my opinion? At first glance it seems that Etheral is the natural choice for DD, Ninjas and Paladins. You get evasion AND attack in one item, could not be better! Sounds REALLY ideal for Ninja. Paladin will get 3% of the considerable damage they take back as MP. Clear choice......Are you sure? Most players that get this far already have Suppanomimi and Brutal, and would find it hard to take either of them off, but can not see the use in the 8% Spell interruption reduction, so they chose Etheral, after all it seems to be for DD and tank. IMO the best choice is Magnetic for all jobs that have utsusemi,as well as Paladin. The trick is to macro in the earring with your Utsusemi cast. I exchange mine with Brutal, so I can keep the 2 Agi from Suppanomimi. It helps greatly in getting your shadows up while under attack, and I found the effect to be quite noticeable. Paladin will benefit from using this earring in the same way for Cure spells. So my choice was clear after long consideration: if you have Utsusemi, you are better off with magnetic earring. Cheers Aphugel 22:16, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :I was pretty sure I commented on this before.. hm, guess I was wrong ~.~ :Anyways.. in my opinion many of the things said here are put out of proportion, some don't even apply at all in most endgame situations. Melees should choose between ethereal and hollow. DEX and acc+ on one earring is as good as it gets for TP setup on higher level mobs. I chose ethereal because I am also a Paladin and ethereal is, in my opinion, the best item for PLD in the entire game (maybe bar Aegis). No other item has improved my PLD as much as this, and it's so noticeable, I'm still amazed sometimes. Any PLD who has come this far has probably also fought some higher tier mobs (event bosses, HNMs, BCNMs, mission/quest battlefields, etc.) and getting hit for 200+ per hit can happen frequently (or 500+ if you're fighting Proto-Omega). Either way, no matter how good you are, you will take damage at some point. And that's where this earring will shine. 3% may not seem like much, but let's put it into perspective. PLD/WAR tank in dynamis gets hit for 100~200 damage with every hit (with decent gear). Let's be generous and assume only 100 damage per hit. That's 3MP you will get per hit you take. And considering how often you get hit, that's like a second RDM refresh right there. Now let's assume you're soloing and somehow get hit with a Flare for 700+ damage. That's ~22 MP you will get back, almost one Cure II, which will give ~90 HP back. Means effectively, the overall damage you took was reduced by ~12% (my cure2 restores ~100 HP, which would make it ~14%). Just from one earring. Not to mention it has HP also, and eva and att, which are never a bad thing. :So much for why Ethereal Earring is pure win. Now on to why Magnetic Earring is pretty much useless for DDs and a bad choice for PLDs. The only thing both classes can benefit from is the spell interrupt down. Let's focus on DDs first.. they have access to both ichi and ni. If possible, DDs will always cast ni. And ni has a casting time of one second, which is very hard to be interrupted anyway. If they player pays even slight attention, he can easily cast it in between hits. So that's not really a problem. Now ichi is another matter, it takes a long time to cast and usually can't be timed in between hits by inexperienced players (PLD, who will accumulate have excessive experience with that shouldn't have a too hard time with this). Now the question is, do DDs use ichi? And usually, they don't. For good reasons too. Wherever there's lots of melee, hate will shift frequently. So there's no need to cast ichi, because usually by the time you get hit next, ni will usually be up again (especially if you're hasted by WHM/RDMs and/or BRDs). Another reason not to cast ichi is, because it will reduce the damage you deal while you're casting. In the time it takes to cast ichi, a fully hasted two-handed melee can get 1~2 attacks in. Might not seem like much at first, but it adds up. Frequently casting ichi by all DDs is like removing one DD from the party. And that's definitely not good for merits, or any other event where time is an issue (like.. all of them). :And that's still assuming you DD as /NIN. For lots of events and HNMs however, it's preferred to come /WAR, /SAM or /DRK for zerg tactics, or /THF for hate shifting. In all of these situations, that earring will be completely useless to you, whereas either hollow or ethereal will both shine. :Now if for whatever reason you still find yourself casting ichi (or stoneskin, phalanx, etc.), there's still lots of other gear you can macro in. For PLDs especially there's the Knightly Earring, Willpower Torque, Resolute Belt, and if you pay attention to the latent, Guardian Earring. Note that there's two earrings, both with more interrupt down than Magnetic Earring, even though the second is situational. And if guardian's latent is not met, it's still better to use Loquacious Earring for its fast cast effect. Then there's shield/eva skill items that can be macro'd in to reduce the chance of a spell being interrupted by evading/blocking a hit (Boxer's Mantle, Shield Torque, Koenig Schaller, etc.). There's so many things to reduce spell interruption probability that this earring isn't much to consider. :tl;dr, if you're not a mage, don't sacrifice an overall awesome earring for a very situational, average at best piece. Zaphor 07:08, 11 July 2009 (UTC)